Sin Ti
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Ella lo ama y el la ama, sin embargo no era el momento adecuado para su relación
1. Chapter 1

Subimos en silencio hasta el estudio. Sentí la necesidad de quedarme callada por un largo rato, la situación no daba cabida a una conversación y menos una animada.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía cosas por él, digo, fueron años de guardarme esos sentimientos. Nunca sabré como hizo para romper la fortaleza que desde que tengo memoria le eh hecho a mi corazón. Es único, nadie logro llegar hasta mi de esa forma, y yo se que ahora, el sueño de hadas terminaría, simplemente era demasiada suerte.

En el aire había incertidumbre y talvez también tristeza, ambos lo sabíamos, ambos pensábamos en lo mismo.

Carly me mando un mensaje, su hermano mayor, Spencer, se había separado de su novia Jenna, eso significaba que ya podíamos bajar.

- ¿Todo despejado abajo?

Oí su voz, hace como cinco minutos que no la oía, me pregunto si podíamos ir al living de los Shay. Conteste con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

Llamamos al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y los dos ingresamos.

Yo era ruda por naturaleza, desde pequeña eh aprendido a no confiar en nadie y en defenderme sola, ¿Cómo pude dejar que un chico me hiciese tanto mal? Simple, el no es cualquier chico, el ah sido mi mejor amigo y también enemigo desde años y años, y ahora era mi novio…

Pare el ascensor desde mi cómoda posición apoyada contra una de las paredes.

El no dijo nada, me conocía, sabia porque lo había detenido.

- Entonces…

- Ella no hababa de nosotros.

Eso yo lo sabia, sabia que mi amiga había roto la pareja de su hermano con su niñera de la niñez diciéndoles que no podían aparentar ser pareja cuando todos pensaban, incluyendo ellos mismos, lo raro que era, si, yo sabia que Carly no lo decía por nosotros.

- Lo se. Pero ¿No crees que de una pequeña química ya surgió una pareja?

- ¿Te refieres a que tratamos de forzar una relación?

- Si…

- Bueno, no se, digo, luego de haber pasado tantos años agrediéndonos mutuamente tu me besaste… esa noche en la escuela… es muy intenso.

- ¡Oye! Yo me interne en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Ese comentario lo hizo sonreír, amo ver su sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿El beso solo fue intenso? – Pregunte. Debía saberlo, ¿No sintió nada más cuando nos besamos?

Me miró.

- Y divertido.

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír ante tal comentario.

- Es solo que no creo que nosotros estemos haciendo "Click" de la manera correcta.

El se acomodo mejor para mirarme directo a los ojos.

- Si, pero talvez un día, cuando seas mas normal…

- O talvez cuando tú seas más anormal…

Luego de eso el se volvió a acomodar mirando al frente, hacia las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

- ¿Entonces solo rompemos? – pregunte aunque la respuesta era obvia, solo rogaba a Dios que él, por algún loco motivo, dijese: "No Sam, aun puede funcionar" Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que hizo no iba a suceder.

- Eso parece. –Contesto mirándome y al instante agregó:- ¿Pero, tú sabes que esto es mutuo, cierto?

- Claro.- Contesto tratando de restarle importancia. Quería recuperar mi antigua fortaleza, de modo que enseguida comente: - De todas maneras le diré a las personas que te bote y rompí tu corazón.

- Seguro.- Contesto mirándome con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- De acuerdo…- Me acerque a un botón y lo presione, enseguida el ascensor siguió andando tan solos unos segundos más. Las puertas se abrieron y yo salí antes que él.

Quería olvidar, decir que esto nunca pasó y gritar al mundo que Sam Pukett había vuelto.

- Te amo.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, me quede quieta mientras oía sus pasos acercándose por detrás. Sabía a la perfección lo que debía contestar, lo que yo ansiaba contestarle, ¿Pero que ganaba haciéndolo? Solo me demostraría a mi misma que jamás lo olvidaría y que mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos en ese momento.

Sonreí, y casi lloro al pronunciar mi repuesta.

- Yo también te amo.

Años y años guardándome esas palabras. Te amo Freddie, y siempre te voy a amar.

Me le acerque y lo bese por unos segundos.

Nos separamos y el saco su celular del bolsillo.

- Son las diez y media.

- ¿Rompemos a media noche? – Prepuse entusiasmada por la idea de seguir juntos por algunas horas más.

- Eso puede funcionar.

-Okey

Ambos ingresamos nuevamente al ascensor, mientras el guardaba el celular yo apretaba el botón que nos llevaría nuevamente al estudio. Luego de hacerlo me di vuelta, y antes de que las puertas terminaran de bajar lo bese nuevamente.

Como dije, Yo ame, amo y amare a Fredward Benson. Freddie para sus amigos, Freddo, Freduccini, Freddifer, etc Para mí.

**Holaaaa**

**Tenia que hacer un Fic sobre esto, era mi deber como Seddie jajaja**

**Bueno no se ustedes pero este capitulo va a quedar guardado en mi memoria por siempre, al igual que IOMG y IKISS, En mi opinión fueron unos de los mejores capítulos.**

**Leí**** por ahí que algunos fanáticos están enojados pero yo salto de alegría, ¿Vieron sus caras? SON TAAAN TIERNOS, Cuando Sam dijo "También te amo" pareció que se lo había guardado por mucho tiempo :3**

**La verdad, Dan Dijo que tanto Seddie como Creddie van a estar felices con esta temporada, así que supongo que ahora es el turno de los creddiers, Pero no creo que pase algo importante entre Freddie y Carly, ósea, Sam y Freddie se dijeron que se amaban! ¿Cómo se puede salir con una persona mientras a más a otra?**

**En fin, no se si hacer otro capitulo que muestre l que paso después ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**Ah y otra cosa, Mi otro Fic, "Cambios", Ya tiene dos capítulos casi terminados asi que la semana que viene subo uno y la otra el otro. :D**

**Bueno me voy yendo Adios! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ella era hermosa en todo sentido, pero desde que la conozco solo la eh visto como una chica agresiva que se dedicaba a hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Cuándo cambio? ¿Cuando dejó de ser solo esa chica ruda, mi enemiga por naturaleza, a mi mejor amiga? Pero la mayor duda de todas era ¿Cuándo la empecé a ver con otros ojos? Ella creé que me gusta desde que me beso por sorpresa esa vez en el colegio… Pero yo se, en el fondo de mi corazón, que me gusta desde aquel primer beso.

Su teléfono suena, ella lo contesta.

- ¿Todo despejado abajo?

Se limita a mirarme y asentir con la cabeza. Me pregunto si también lo sabrá, si sabrá que este es el fin.

Con paso lento ambos nos dirigimos al ascensor, Sam lo llamó y las puertas se abrieron, pasamos y ella volvió a presionar el botón.

Bajamos por unos segundos cuando note que ella paró el ascensor. Si, definitivamente hablaríamos de lo que Carly dijo, se que no era dirigido a nosotros, de todas formas era obvio que lo que había dicho se aplicaba a nuestro caso, sin embargo tuvo la leve y remota esperanza de que talvez se solucionara todo diciendo que nuestra amiga se refería a la relación de su hermano.

- Entonces…

- Ella no hablaba de nosotros.

- Lo se, ¿Pero no crees que usamos una pequeña química entre nosotros…

- ¿Para tratar de forzar nuestra relación?

Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás y no haber dicho eso. De cualquier manera no me arrepentía, era la verdad, que fuésemos pareja era la cosa mas rara que me había pasado en toda mi vida. Nuestra relación se basaba en besos y reconciliaciones, ni siquiera habíamos podido tolerar los pasatiempos del otro ¿Es así como una pareja normal funciona?

- Si…

-Bueno, no se, digo, luego de haber pasado tantos años agrediéndonos mutuamente tu me besaste… esa noche en la escuela… y fue muy intenso.

-¡Oye! Yo me interne en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Sonreí al escuchar eso, ella era y seria única en su clase. Aun no entiendo como no la podía ver antes.

Estaba triste y preocupada, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta pero yo si, la conozco hace ya tiempo.

- Entonces… ¿El beso solo fue intenso?

Sonreí nuevamente.

-Y divertido.

Me había dado cuenta de que con Sam siempre me divertía. Pero eso no bastaba para seguir juntos ¿Cierto? Las parejas deberían tener gustos en común aun quesea ¿O no?

- Es solo que no creo que nosotros estemos haciendo "Click" de la manera correcta.

La escuche decir eso y sentí un alivio en cierta forma, ella había dejado al descubierto el problema. Nosotros no éramos los novios ejemplares, tal vez nunca lo seriamos.

- Si, pero talvez algún día cuando seas mas normal…

-O tú más anormal.

Me acomode mejor y mire hacia las puertas cerradas. Talvez esto era lo mejor… me gustaba y ella gustaba de mi pero se supone que en una relación tiene que existir algo mas que una química, tiene que haber… amor. ¿Yo amaba a Sam Puckett?

-¿Entonces solo terminamos?

- Eso parece.

Mi respuesta había sido rápida, pero creo que no lo había pensado lo suficiente, Me apresure a suponer que todos los problemas se solucionarían si rompíamos.

La mire, Sam asintió con la cabeza mientras su vista se posaba en el suelo. Me sentí terrible, quizás ella en el fondo aun quisiera que yo la abrazara y dijese que podíamos seguir de esta manera, que no hacia falta separarnos.

-¿Pero tu sabes que esto mutuo, cierto?

- Claro… De todas formas le diré a las personas que te bote y rompí tu corazón.

- Me parece bien.- A decir verdad no esperaba que fuese de otra forma.

- De acuerdo…- Ella se acerco al botón y lo presiono, el ascensor siguió su recorrido por unos segundos, pero antes de que las puertas se abrieran cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios. Esto no podía ser cierto, creí que sería fácil romper con ella, digo, solo nos une esa pequeña química…. Pero talvez no quise ver que esa pequeña química es más que eso, tal vez… solo talvez…

- Te amo.

Si, yo, Freddie Benson amaba a Sam Puckett, realmente la amaba. Me le acerque saliendo ya del ascensor.

La rubia se había quedado quieta, se dio vuelta lentamente y sonrío como una persona que va a decir lo más obvio del mundo.

- Yo también te amo.

Era hermoso oírla decir eso.

Sam se me acerco y me beso, mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura.

Al sepáranos saque mi celular y vi la hora.

- Apenas son las diez y media.

- ¿Quieres romper a media noche?- Propuso Sam con una renovada alegría.

- Eso puede funcionar.

-Okey.

Los dos ingresamos de nuevo al ascensor, yo guarde mi celular y ella presiono nuevamente el botón, un segundo después nos estábamos besando a la vez que las puertas se cerraban.

No importa que pase entre nosotros, yo te amare siempre, Sam Pucket.


End file.
